Percy on Calypso's island Calypso's POV
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: Ever wonder what Calypso was thinking when Percy was on her island? Well read here to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfic this scene/scenes were requested and I thought I would give it a go. This is only the very first part, but I thought I should post it just to see how people like it while I write the other parts. PLEASE give me any requests you have! Also I know this might now be very good I have found this kind of tough because I am not very familiar with this scene but hey, be nice and please review!**

I had known someone was coming for weeks now. When or how they were going to come I did not know. I went about my normal life though, and tried not to get my hopes up. I was in my garden by the lake tending to my flowers when the new hero fell from the sky and landed in the water. I guess landed isn't exactly the right word though. It was more like the water rose up to meet him, and cushion his fall. _Poseidon's son probably_ I thought, _Oh well here we go again. . . _

I put my plant I have been holding down and ran to the water's edge then dove in. My long white dress clung to me and slowed me down as I made my way towards the new hero, but when I reached him I realized his skin was seared and beginning to turn an angry red. I put one hand around his waist and the other hunter his neck so I could pull him ashore. The water made carrying him easier but it was a lot harder of a job once we reached land. We had gone not even 3 feet before he cried out in pain. I looked down at him to see that sand was covering his burn wounds. _Ouch_ _that could not feel good_. Trying to stead the boy with one arm I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled to my spirits. A few seconds later the new hero was floating through the air then setting him down on the sea-grass a ways off.

By the time I reached him he was beginning to come around. I knelt down next to him but pushed him down when her tried to sit up. "Stay still. You're too weak to rise." I said to him as I laid a cool cloth across his forehead. He laid back down and I turned to my right to get some nectar. I poured a bit into a bronze spoon then put it too his lips. His swallowed it with difficultly, but got the whole bottle down. He had already begun to look better, but it would take months at this rate for him to heal. I opened my mouth to sing.

"Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment:

Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie.

Tant que cette eau coulera doucement

Vers ce ruisseau qui borde la prairie,"

The song was one that Hermes had taught me on one of his visits a while back. The song was about losing a love, and the pain. I always found it quite fitting for my cursed life. While I was singing his wounds had begun to heal themselves. His once burns were just healing scars now, and given a little more time, there would be nothing. This was the first time I actually looked at him. His hair was a dark, and thick black. He was well built, probably around 14, and from what I could see, his eyes were a deep sea green. My Gods he was handsome. _Stop that girl _I chastised myself; _you know how this is going to end._

I was lost in my own thought when again the boy tried to speak. "Who?" he managed to squeeze out.

I put my hand on the side of his face and whispered. "Shhh, brave one. Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here. I am Calypso.

**TIME TO REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fanfic so this is the second part of I don't know how many, in the Percy on Calypso's island. First off I know that in the book they never actually say that Calypso has this power (once you read you will understand) but I thought it would make this scene a lot more interesting. I hope you like it! Again request a scene and be nice! This is a tough bit to write! Please review and subscribe to be alerted for the next one!**

I guess the one word "Who" he had spoken to me was one word too many because a second after my response he fell asleep. I sat next to him for a few minutes just watching. Every once and a while he would yell out names of people I assumed were his friends. As the minutes went on I couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming. _No you are not going to do that!_ I yelled to myself _that will only make you closer to him! _Then the other side of me would retort _Well don't you at least want to know his name before he wakes up? _I could see the reason in that. _Just go in for a few seconds to find out who he is, and how he got here, and then get out. _That sounded good so I touched my two fingers to his forehead, the way the Gods had told me to do when I was first imprisoned here,and suddenly I was sucked into his dream.

He was standing in a hot cave like area looking at a pretty girl with dark grey eyes. In his dream it was like I was seeing everything from his perspective.

"Put your cap back on. Get out!" The boy yelled to the girl who was standing in front of him. Seeing this through the boy's eyes was weird. It wasn't like I was in his mind exactly, but it was like all the emotions he felt were transferred into me. The fear he was feeling now was overwhelming.

"What?" The girl shrieked back at him. "No! I am not leaving you."

"I've got a plan." He said and I felt a bit of guilt mix into his emotions. "I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider - maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on." Through the boy I could tell that his biggest priority at that moment was to get this girl out of there.

"But you'll be killed!" She retorted.

"I'll be fine. Besides we've got no other choice." Desperation filled me.

The girl glared at him like she was going to punch him, and then a totally new emotion filled him. Surprise. She kissed him. I couldn't help but be disappointed now. I knew if this is what he left he wouldn't stay with me. Despite my jealousy, I sensed two new emotions going through him as his lips parted beneath hers. The first was confusion. This girl was his best friend and now they were kissing. The second he could not identify, but I could. It was love. I had been in it so many times, I would know. He and this girl loved each other, neither would admit it but right then and there they were each other's whole world.

After the girl pulled back she said to the boy. "Be careful, Sea Weed Brain." And put a hat on that made her invisible.

The boy stood there in complete bliss and confusion until a sea demon yelled "There!" A fight went on and then a large explosion. I felt searing pain through the boy, and willed myself out of the dream.

When I was back on my beach I looked down at him still lying on the had I learned from that? How he got here, and how the second he is better he will want to leave? All I had gotten for his name was "Sea Weed Brain" but I would bet my immortal life that wasn't really his name. I got up and went down to the beach.

**TIME TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fanfic. This is the next part to the Percy on Calypso's island. Thanks for the reviews keep them up and PLEASE SUGGEST! Just a quick note on my writing when you see something italicized (**_**written like this) **_**9 out of 10 times it is what the character who is telling the story is thinking to themselves. Didn't know if I saw confusing anyone, so I thought I'd put that in! Hope you like it!**

I walked down to the water's edge trying to calm myself and keep my mind off of "Sea Weed Brain" but it was hard to do considering the fact that he was lying asleep 300 yards away. I put my fingers in mouth and whistled to my spirits to take the boy into my cave and make him comfortable. An hour or so later my spirits returned waiting for another order. I sent them away and resumed my gardening.

Every once in a while I would go and check on the boy to see how he was doing. It was tempting but, I knew better now than to go into his dreams again to find information on him. Once again I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled for my spirits, instructing them to find out his name, and who his friends were. Knowing they were set with their task I got up to leave and resume my gardening.

I tended anxiously to my flowers waiting for news on the boy. Eventually a spirit materialized before me and told me of their findings. "His name is Percy Jackson. A demigod, son of Poseidon" _So I was right_ I thought. "He landed here after an explosion in-"

"I already know about that." I snapped. "Continue. Who was the girl he was with? Were there others on his quest?"

"Yes Mistress." My spirit continued. "The girl with him was called Annabeth. A daughter of Athena." _Athena. Of course that girl would be the daughter of the awful goddess who came up with the idea to put me here._ "He was also with Grover, a satyr, and his half-brother Tyson. A Cyclops."

"Thank you." I said quietly, and the spirit left, leaving me by myself once again.

In my life before the boy had come, gardening calmed me, and made my immortal life bearable. Now when I sat down to plant I would go to work for a few minutes before the tears would start to come. It was just my luck that the boy decided to wake up during one of these episodes. One of my spirits alerted me that he was walking my way. I thank the spirit, wiped my eyes and rose to meet the boy.

"Well" I said trying for a smile. "the sleeper finally awakes." I managed to say.

"Who were you talking to?" His voice was hoarse, as a result of non-use.

"Oh. .. Just a messengers." I said. "How do you feel?"

"How long have I been out?" He asked not answering my question.

"Time," I said sadly, "Time is always difficult here." _I don't even know how long I have been here, let alone you. _I added silently. "I honestly don't know Percy."

"You know my name?" He asked.

"You talk in your sleep." I said hurriedly, not wanting to explain about my spirits.

I saw a blush rise on his cheeks. "Yeah. I've been . . . uh told that before. "_And I think I know exactly who told him that. _

"Yes." I said coldly. "Who is Annabeth?" I asked this though I had a pretty good idea of who Annabeth was.

"Oh uh." He stammered. "A friend." _Just a friend Mr. Jackson? Last time I checked you don't go kissing your friends like you two had been doing._ "We were together when, wait how did I get here? Where am I?" He asked worriedly.

I raised my hand to his hair to comfort him, but the result was just the opposite. He stepped back alarmed. "I'm sorry" I said. "I've grown so used to caring for you. As to how you got here, you fell from the sky. You landed in the water, just there." I motioned to the spot with my finger. "I don't know how you survived. The water seemed to cushion your fall. As to where you are, you are in Ogygia." I told him.

"Is that near Mount St. Helens?" He asked.

I stifled a laugh at his question. "It isn't near anything brave one," I told him. "Ogygia is my phantom island. It exists by itself, anywhere and nowhere. You can heal here safely. Never fear." I explained.

"But my friends-" he protested.

"Annabeth, Grover and Tyson?"

"Yes!" He said. "I have to get back to them. They're in danger."

I reached out a hand to touch his face hoping to calm him. "Rest first. You are no good to your friends until you heal."

"You're not . . . you're not an evil sorceress, are you?" He asked me in a worried voice.

I smiled. "Why would you think that?" I asked him.

"Well, I met Circe once, and she had a pretty nice island, too. Except she liked to turn men into guinea pigs."

I laughed once again. "I promise I will not turn you into a guinea pig."

"Or anything else?" He asked suspiciously.

"I am no evil sorceress, and I am not your enemy brave one. Now rest. Your eyes are already closing."

Within seconds the boy, Percy, fell forward, and I just managed to catch him under the arm then lay him down on the warm sand. "Rest." I ordered and he did.

**What did you think? This is a lot more challenging than I expected so I would really appreciate your help in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fanfic. Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Remember to review, subscribe and suggest the PJO scenes you want to see below! Thanks!**

Percy woke up the next time while I was planting my moonlace. He walked out of my cave making his way slowly along the beach to me. Every few steps he would look up at the stars and I could see him silently saying the names of the constellations as he went along.

"Percy, what do you see?" I asked him.

He brought his eyes down from the sky, where they had once again taken to looking at, and moved his glance to the small flower in my hand. "I was just looking at . . . "He trailed off staring at me. "Uh . . . I forgot."

I laughed gently at the way his brow furrowed making him look even cuter, and smiled back at him. "Well, as long as you're up you can help me plant these."

I handed him one of my plants which began to glow with his touch, then motioned from him to use one of my gardening tools at the end of the garden. He picked up the spade and began digging his hole, as I came to kneel next to him.

"That's moonlace," I explained. "It can only be planted at night."

"What does it do?" He asked me.

_ "_Do?" I asked. _Wow this kid really must have Sea Weed in his brain. It's a flower is doesn't need to __**do**__ anything._ "It doesn't really _do _anything, I suppose." I said trying to put it as politely as I could. "It lives, it gives light, provides beauty. Does it have to_ do_ anything else?" I asked of him.

"I suppose not." He said apparently satisfied with my explanation and went back to digging his hole. When it was dug, he set about putting the flower in. Which he did completely wrong. Before he could ruin the plants chance of life I reached my hand out to show him how to do it correctly. Our hands touched for a moment and I felt a tingle through my body. Trying to ignore it, I planted the moonlace, and stood up brushing myself off.

"I love my garden." I mused aloud.

"It's awesome" Percy said. "Back home my mom always wanted a garden."

"Why did she not plant one?" I asked him.

"Well, we live in Manhattan. In an apartment." He told me, as if that explained it all.

"Manhattan?" _Where in Hades was that? "_Apartment?" _Huh? _

He stared back at me. "You don't know what I am talking about, do you?" He asked me in a bewildered voice.

"I fear not. I haven't let Ogygia in . . ." I sighed "a long time."

"Well, Manhattans a big city, with not much room for gardening space."

_A place without gardening space? How could Pan let that happen to the world?_ "That is sad. Hermes visits from time to time. He tells me the outside world has changed greatly. I did not realize it had changed so much that cannot have gardens."

"Why haven't you left your island?" He asked me.

I looked down at my feet not wanting to meet Percy's green eyes. "It is my punishment."

"Why? What did you do?" Percy asked quickly, not bothering to mask the worry in his voice.

"I? Nothing." I said with a bit of resentment in my voice. "I'm afraid my father did a great deal. His name is Atlas."

Percy's face went cold for a second; obviously he had met my father. "Still," He said cautiously. "It's not fair to punish you for what your fathers done. I knew another daughter of Atlas. Her name was Zoe. She was one of the bravest people I've ever met."

I rose to meet his eyes, which were a mixture of sadness, and anger. "What is it?" He asked.

"Are – are you healed yet my brave one? Do you think you'll be ready to leave soon?" I asked him, partly out of curiosity and partly because I really didn't want to go over the story of my imprisonment.

"What?" He asked in a shocked voice. "I don't know." He shuffled around on his legs. "You want me to go?" He asked sounding the slightest bit hurt.

"I . . ." my voice broke. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." I managed to squeak out before I ran down the beach in the dark ness.

**What did you think? Tell me about it in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update! I am no longer on vacation and this has been a crazy week between Poem Analysis essays (that was a tough one!) and trying to find a semi dress (from Macy's to Bloomingdales! Finally found one at Lord and Taylor!) I haven't had much time to write! Thanks for reading and review! Here we go . . .**

"Hello Percy." I said as he walked down from the cave to join me at dinner. He smiled at me before sitting, lighting up his face. I took note that most of his injuries were nearly healed, and that he wouldn't have to stay here much longer, but I tried to ignore it. "So tell me about some of your friends at camp half blood." I said once he was seated.

"Uh . . . Okay." He said, and took up a face of thought. "This was when I had just gotten to camp." He began, "and I was going on my first quest with Grover, and Annabeth."

My face tightened. _There is that girl again. _"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said with a tight lipped smile.

"Anyways, my first quest was to find Zeus bolt, because he thought that my father had, had me steal it for him. So Zeus decided I would have to return it to him by the summer solstice or there would be a war between the gods."

_Pretty impressive quest for a 12 year old demi god._ I thought to myself, remembering when I free, that the only demigods who got quests like that were Jason, and Hercules, and they were a far cry away from a 12 year old boy.

"To start our quest Argus drove us into the city, and while waiting for the greyhound we decided to play hackey-sac with an apple. Grover wasn't very good at it, but Annabeth was amazing. She could do all sorts of tricks, which now that I think of it, wasn't that surprising."

I tried not to kill Percy at that moment.

"I was pretty good too, but after a few hits I made the mistake of kicking it to Grover, who jumped up and snatched the apple in his mouth swallowing it whole."

I pictured the scene and laughed along with Percy, our eyes meeting for a second sending sparks through me, but I quickly pulled away.

"There it is again." He said.

"What?"

"You keep pulling away like you're trying not to enjoy yourself." He said to me.

I kept my eyes on the rim of my glass. "As I told you Percy. I have been punished. Cursed you might say."

"How? Tell me. I want to help."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that." I begged, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Tell me what the punishment is." He demanded.

I sighed and explained. "Percy this island. Ogygia, is my home, my birth place. But it is also my prison. I am under . . . . house arrest, I guess you would call it. I will never visit this Manhattan of yours. Or anywhere else. I am alone here.

"Because your father was Atlas."

I nodded. "The gods do not trust their enemies. And rightly so. I should not complain. Some prisons are not nearly as nice as mine."

"But that's not fair." He said. "Just because you're related doesn't mean you support him. The other daughter I knew, Zoe Nightshade – she fought against him. She wasn't imprisoned."

"But, Percy," I said gently, "I _did_ support him in the first war, He is my father."

"_What?_" He sounded shocked. "But the Titans are evil!" He practically yelled at me.

"Are they? All of them? All the time?" I pursed my lips. "Tell me, Percy." I asked him. "I have no wish to argue with you. But do you support the gods because they are good, or because they are your family?" He didn't answer my question, obviously thinking it over. "Perhaps I was wrong in the war," I said. "And in fairness the gods have treated me well. They visit me from time to time. They bring me news of the outside world. But they can leave. I cannot"

"You don't have any friends?" He asked, and I was getting more and more why his friend Annabeth, had called him Sea Weed Brain. "I mean . . . would anyone live here with you? It's a nice place." He said.

A salty tear ran down my face. "I . . . I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this. But – " But I was interrupted, by a rumbling in the lake.

"What is that?" Percy asked going for his sword.

"A visitor." I sighed.

Suddenly a man on fire appeared of us, and once the fire subsided Hephaestus was standing, slightly smoking, in front of us. "Lord Hephaestus" I said. "This is a rare honor."

The fire god grunted. "Calypso. Beautiful as always." He said, and I willed a small blush to my cheeks. "Would you please excuse us dear? I need to have a word with our young Percy Jackson." And he lead Percy away to talk.

This was one visitor I wished had never come.

**So what did you think? How about a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

****I wrote this on 3/23 but fan fic would not let me upload so sorry** Hey guys! I haven't updated this in almost two weeks. I can explain, I was sick all last week, and this week I have finals which means a three hour long test in my 6 core classes! Yep, so I am finally updating, and I think the next one will be the last in the series but it will be short! BUT, YOU SHOULD SUGGEST ME SOMETHING TO WRITE! Thanks so much, and keep up the reviews!**

Hephaestus turned on his heel, expecting Percy to follow him towards my dinner table. Before going Percy looked back at me, and I forced a small smile and gave him a small nod. He turned back around hurrying to catch up with Hephaestus, who like most Gods did not like to be kept waiting. When Percy reached his side I saw Hephaestus take a seat, as one of my servants brought him a soda. He took a sip, then began speaking and I turned away. It was one thing to know that you are going to be hurt, it is another to watch while someone comes, and brings the hurt along with them.

I could have had one of my servants tell me every word said, and many of them offered, but I turned the offer down. Somewhere deep inside me I knew Percy was different and I had a sliver of hope that he might stay. Instead of watching another heartbreak in it's early stages I went to my garden.

I cannot say how much later, since time is different on my island, Percy joined me in my garden. He was silent for until I decided to not beat around the bush and ask the question that had been haunting me all day.

"He has ordered you to return?"

"Well," Percy said "Not ordered. He gave a choice." A felt the ball of hope in my stomach growing.

My eyes his green ones. "I promised I would not offer."

"Offer what?" Percy asked.

"For you to stay." I said turning away once more.

"Stay." He said "Like . . . Forever?" _The more I thought about it the more I realized that Annabeth girl had been right on with his nickname._

"You would be immortal on this island." I said quietly. "You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to the others, Percy Jackson." _Okay so maybe I had had my spirits investigate more about his life at camp half blood._ "You could escape your prophecy."

His face went pale, and his eyes looked a thousand miles away, as if he was imagining himself without the weight of the prophecy hanging on his head. "Just like that he asked?" As if he thought I might be lying.

I nodded. "Just like that." I said trying to make the desperation in my voice.

"But . . . my friends." He said his brow knitted.

_Of course. I thought. I knew those friends would come into play at some point. _ I sure as Hades knew that was a topic I didn't want to deal with. Instead I took his hand, and told him my story. "You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you. The truth is the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is_ never_ random." The bitters after all my time imprisoned on this island coming out. "The fates make sure that the sort of hero they send . . . " My voice trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to finish.

I felt Percy's hand squeeze mine. "What?" He asked. "What have I done to make you sad?" He asked and I could tell her really wanted to know.

"They send a person who can never stay." I said. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help . . . ." I searched for the right words. "Just the sort of person . . . "

"I can't help falling in love with." I whispered, more to the darkness than to Percy.

The silence became tense, and awkward as Percy didn't answer. Finally he said. "Me?" as if it was the craziest thing in the world.

"If you could see your face." _Your face, so handsome, and strong. I could almost see him as a grown man. Your face with its sea green eyes that any girl with the ability to see would get lost in. _Tears stung my eyes. "Of course you." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and well to me it was.

"That's why you've been pulling away all this time?"

"I tried very hard. But I can't help it. The Fates are cruel. They sent you to me, my brave one, knowing that you would break my heart."

"But . . . I'm just . . . I mean . . . I'm just _me." _He said. I wanted to tell him that is what made me love him, but no. I wouldn't do that. I couldn't.

"That is enough." I said. "I told myself I would not even speak of this. I would let you go without even offering but I can't. I supposed the Fates knew that, too. You could stay with me Percy. I'm afraid that is the only way you could help me."

He stared at the horizon, and I knew it was coming. "I can't." He said. "I would never do anything to hurt you." _I believed him. "_but my friends need me. I know how to help them now. I have to get back." The determination was clear in his voice.

The slimmer of hope died inside me. It never should have been there in the first place, I thought as I bent down to pick up a sprig of my silver moonlace, and put in Percy pocket. "Then come to the beach my hero. And we will send you on your way."

**I hope you like this! And a quick question, have any of you ever read the Gallager Girls series? More commonly known as "I'd tell you I love you, but then I'd have to kill you. Well I read them this weekend and I absolutely loved them, and cannot wait for the next one! If you guys haven't read them I would! REVIEW! AND SUGGEST!**


	7. The End

**Wow it has been a long time since I have updated this story! And this will be the final chapter! P.S. I know this isn't the actual scene that occurs in the book.**

__Percy and I reached the water's edge. He stared out at my green sea that lead to nowhere, save for a hero's return home. I left him to think while I pulled out the raft Haesphtus had left for Percy to take home. I look a deep breath before speaking. "Are you ready Percy?"

He nodded. "Are you sure I will never see you again?"

"Yes. A hero never finds his way here twice Percy. Once you leave, it is forever." I said somberly.

Percy looked at me again. I could tell he couldn't grasp the idea. It was like I was dying in his world, without truly dying in the real world. "I'm sorry." He said, and I could tell he meant it.

"Don't be." I said trying to be brave for the both of us. "Who knows, maybe you will change the world someday." I paused. "Get the Gods to change their ways."

"I don't think _I _could do that." He said sadly.

"Percy." I said turning so he had to face me. "I don't know how your prophecy will turn out. But, I do know that you will be a great hero someday. "

Percy looked skeptical, and turned to look back at the sea. "Good-bye" he said after a few minutes of silence.

I reached forward and hugged him tightly. "I'll look for you in the stars." I whispered in his ear. (**A/N: Since Calypso is so sure that Percy will be a great hero, she knows she will see him in the constellations with all the other great Greek heroes.)**

Percy looked back at me; the weight of the world was shining in his eyes. "Go." I said softly, and he got on the raft, and sailed away, still looking back at me on the shore. I stared back at him until he was no longer a dot on the fake horizon. "You will be a great hero Percy. You may not know it, but everyone else does." I whispered, and turned away. Later that night I couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't the last I would ever see of Percy Jackson.

**What did you guys think? Thanks to all who have read. I will continue a Percy and Calypso story, thanks to a request! The plot will be that Calypso is freed (part of Percy's gift from the Gods) and goes to look for Percy at Camp Half-Blood (will be set before Lost Hero) and she meets all of Percys friends, including Annabeth! Review!**


End file.
